


lightning then the thunder

by AshesAndDrums



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesAndDrums/pseuds/AshesAndDrums
Summary: Another crash of thunder followed by the pitter patter of rain sounded outside.Clarke groans as she lifts her arms above her head to properly stretch them out. “I was hoping to be out of your hair before the storm started,” She says as she releases a sigh.“It’s fine,” he shrugs, “I was going to make dinner.”They chat easily at his small kitchen table, complaining about the impending end of the semester, the wind and rain outside only seem to be getting worse. At a particularly loud clap of thunder, they both glance over at the TV and watch as the swirl of green to red of the radar hovers over their current location. The storm doesn’t show any indication of letting up anytime soon.“Stay here tonight.”She turns her head to look at him. “What?”-Or the one where Clarke sleeps in Bellamy's bed.





	lightning then the thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kacka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacka/gifts).



> Kacka sent me this prompt back in September when Florida was being hit by Hurricane Irma. I wrote some that night when we lost power and finished it up now near nine months later because I am awesome at delivering.
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> EDIT: the prompt was “Stay here tonight.” Or "Just breathe." and I used both. :)

A crash of thunder startles her from her textbook. Clarke blinks a few times before straightening up from her hunched over position, ignoring the sound of her cracking joints even as she winces. She blinks a few more times and has to eventually rub at her eyes for a minute so they can adjust to the evening light in the room.

“Finally come up for some air?” Says a voice as a glass of water appears in front of her.

Clarke gives Bellamy a grateful smile. “How long was I in the zone?” She asks before downing almost half of her cup.

“Only about two hours. I'm used to you mumbling to yourself at this point that I wasn't really worried.”

Exams were next week and Clarke and Bellamy were trying to log as many hours as possible at the library, studying and finishing term papers. Tonight, however, Bellamy had offered up his off campus apartment, hoping the familiar change in scenery would help their stress levels and boost their focus.

Another crash of thunder followed by the pitter patter of rain sounded outside.

Clarke groans as she lifts her arms above her head to properly stretch them out. “I was hoping to be out of your hair before the storm started,” She says as she releases a sigh.

“It’s fine,” he shrugs, “I was going to make dinner.”

She doesn’t turn him down on his offer like he knew she wouldn’t. Bellamy is a great cook and she never turns down an opportunity to enjoy his food. He makes quick work of the ingredients available to them in his kitchen, throwing together some kind of crockpot stew that honestly smells heavenly.

Clarke had flipped on the weather channel while he was cooking so now it’s just background noise as they eat. They chat easily at his small kitchen table, complaining about the impending end of the semester, the wind and rain outside only seem to be getting worse. At a particularly loud clap of thunder, they both glance over at the TV and watch as the swirl of green to red of the radar hovers over their current location. The storm doesn’t show any indication of letting up anytime soon.

“Stay here tonight.”

She turns her head to look at him. “What?”

“I don't want you driving back to campus in this,” he says flatly. “It doesn't look like it's going to let up so you might as well just stay here.”

“I don't want to impose-”

“Clarke,” he says with a fond smile, “It's fine. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't ok with it.”

She sees the concern and earnestness written on his face and can’t help but comply. “Ok.”

She helps him clean up after dinner and insists on doing the dishes since he cooked. He finds her some sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt to wear as pajamas and an extra toothbrush.

Once they’ve both changed into more comfortable clothes, they sit on the couch and continue to watch the weather channel before the flickering of the TV cutting on and off becomes too annoying. They opt for a FRIENDS rerun marathon instead since they’ve both seen the entire show about a hundred times. If the power cuts out during a punchline they just finish the scene in the best approximation of the character's voice as they can. Clarke is rolling with laughter at Bellamy’s Ross impersonation and he admits that she does a pretty good Rachel.

“Takes a spoiled Princess to know a spoiled Princess,” he teases as he bumps his shoulder against hers. It’s a running joke from when they first met; a barb that used to be meant to hurt her but is now an endearing sentiment.

“Shut up,” Clarke tries to say but it gets cut off by a yawn. It’s dark in Bellamy’s apartment now, the main source of light coming from the TV (when it’s on) and she can barely keep her eyes open.

“Go to bed,” Bellamy says as he nudges her foot with his where they rest next to each other on the coffee table, “I don't want you to ruin Ross’ next fuck up. I'll take the couch.”

She’s about to protest but he cuts her off, “Again, I wouldn't offer if I wasn't ok with it.”

*

Clarke finds herself in her best friend’s bed, snuggled under his blankets and her head is almost completely buried into his pillow. The scent of Bellamy was all around her and she let out a contented sigh as she tries to fall asleep.

Too bad the thunder and lightning outside his window wasn't letting up. She’s been lying in his bed for an hour and all she can think is that it sounds like a fricken monsoon out there and that there’s entirely too much empty space in this bed.

Clarke huffs and turns over just as a loud explosion comes from somewhere outside the building and the room is cast in complete and total darkness; no brightly lit numbers from Bellamy’s alarm clock or light from the street lamp that was shining into the room a moment ago. Just complete and utterly quiet darkness.

She shifts uncomfortably under the covers. Normally, Clarke isn’t afraid of the dark but a combination of the pitch black and the storm has her overactive imagination rearing its head. Her mind drifts to Bellamy (which isn’t uncommon) and she wonders how he’s fairing out on the couch.

She throws the covers off, deciding to check on him because now her anxiety won’t let her relax until she knows he’s ok. She walks slowly from his bed to his door, trying to remember where his clothes hamper and dresser are so she doesn’t run into them. She feels around for the door knob once she thinks she’s close enough and emits a sigh of relief when she finds it.

Twisting the knob and opening the door, she steps out into the hallway and takes a tentative step in the direction of the living room before running into something, no somebody, in the hallway. Clarke shrieks and jerks backwards.

“Clarke, hey!” Bellamy tries to sooth as he fumbles to grab her arms and steady her. “It’s me. You’re ok, just breathe.”

She feels all of her nerves surge and then leave her body all at once as she sags into his chest, burying her face into the soft material of his shirt. His arms automatically come up to encircle her, rubbing up and down her back as her shaking gradually subsides.

“I heard the transformer blow,” he whispers, “I came to check on you.”

“I’m good,” she mumbles, “I’m good now.” His arms tighten, pulling her closer though she shows no sign of moving away any time soon.

They stand like that for a few minutes. The lights don’t turn back on and Clarke doubts that they will this time.

She pulls back and looks up at where she thinks his face would be, “Will you come lay with me?” After she asks she is immediately grateful that he probably can’t see her face either because she’s pretty sure it’s tinted red right now.

He must be able to see better than her though, she thinks, as he tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear. “Sure thing, princess.”

She keeps ahold of his hand as she leads them back into his room and only lets go when she has to crawl back into his bed. She feels his arms come around her moments later, pulling her back against his front.

“This good?” he asks.

She smiles, closing her eyes and hugging his arms closer to her chest with her own. The arms that always seem to make her feel safe and secure. “This is perfect.”

They’ll probably have to talk about this is the morning but for right now Clarke is content, laying in the arms of her best friend as the rain outside beats against the window.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
